


[Podfic] Speak the Living

by Chantress



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Character of Color, Episode Related, Episode: s01e02 Children of the Gods, Episode: s07e18 Heroes, F/M, Flashback, Gen, Grief, Guilt, Introspection, Loss, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Martial Arts, Memories, Military, Missing Scene, POV Character of Color, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Religion, Remembering the Dead, Ritual, Season/Series 07, Team, memorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: When the gods are revealed as frauds, new rituals take the place of the old.
Relationships: Drey'auc/Teal'c (Stargate), Teal'c (Stargate)/Other(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Speak the Living

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speak the Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176) by [Paian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian). 



> Recorded for my "Action/Adventure" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** Speak the Living  
**Author:** Paian  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing:** Drey'auc/Teal'c, Teal'c/OMCs  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:53:23, mp3  
**Warnings:** canon-typical violence, canonical character death 

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/84966frc30wl9m1/Speak+the+Living.mp3/file)


End file.
